Mike and Daughters Ventures: Pilot
by theinsurgentwarden
Summary: Michael does not want to see this ridiculous film, however his shell is broken and he is forced to, see what unfolds when Michael sees the biggest hit film in town since Solomon Richards masterpiece, and how low he's really gotten. (Nothing Clever here)


One movie. That was all they had been talking about, his kids, and his wife, Franklin on occasion talked about it, even Trevor that psychopath talked about this movie. Why did Michael have to get stuck dwelling on whether or not he was going to take his immature family to see a movie about some superhero named Fap-Man? What did this Fap guy have that Michael didn't? Does Mister Fap put food on the table? No. Michael didn't want to keep up with the movies of the day; he wanted to be stuck in the ones of yesterday, not this millennial garbage that passes for entertainment today. Just another way to peak the curiosity of dumb innocent brats like his, own children to brainwash them and have them think they'll be taken care of. Great now he sounded like that mousy, awkward, paranoid old man Michael only knew because of his day trip in the desert. He didn't want to see a movie like that, a movie like Fap-man.

Especially after his son endlessly kept giggling about the title, and after much bemusement he finally asked why he thought the title was funny, and after the explanation Michael was even more reluctant to see it. Fap-man. Back when Michael was a kid a real hero was a caped crusader that could rappel from building to building and bring the pain to the bad guys. Now with heroes like Impotent Rage, or those geeky little high school brats passing as heroes no wonder this country is going downhill. At least that's what Michael thought as the world seemingly just passed him by. It took long enough for Michael to agree to bring his family to this quite possibly tasteless and impractical movie. Michael got dressed in a new pair of slate jeans and his favorite polo and piled in his car on the way to the movie theatre.

"So what do you think Fap-man is going to be about?" Jimmy stifled his laughter after asking. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was the story of your life." Tracey snapped back as if he attacked her with the comment. "Tracey, don't start this again." Amanda said. Michael only shaking his head at this, but stopping himself from letting out a chuckle at the same time, knowing it may as well be. "Or maybe it's your boyfriends watching your videos online." Jimmy struck back. Usually Michael would have stopped them, but it seemed like it was true on both ends. The movie probably wouldn't be nearly as good as the jabbing going on in the car right now. "Okay we're here. Let's save plot details for later." Michael quipped, as they stayed silent. "Hi, four tickets for Fap-man." Michael said with a straight face. "Need a tissue?" The ticket-master asked.

Jimmy only burst out laughing behind Michael as he handed twenty dollars to the guy. "You know this guy?" Michael asked as he pointed at the guy behind the window. "I bet him twenty bucks he wouldn't say it." Jimmy said. "Yeah if only that money went to the tickets." Michael said as he took the four tickets from the counter and went in with his family. "Can we get popcorn?" Tracey asked. "You got money?" Michael asked. "Didn't you rob banks for a reason?" Jimmy asked. Michael only shushing him as they approached the snack counters. As he paid for the snacks he only felt somewhat guilty about it all. Still that kind of stuff was the only thing that filled the empty part of him he happened to leave behind in North Yankton. He heard a slight ruckus come from the doors as a familiar grumbling voice came through the door surrounded by men. "I require four buckets of popcorn." The grumbling man said as he stood at the counter after Michael. Soon he and the man locked eyes and an evil grin that could match Trevor's struck across the face of an old comrade.

"Michael! Good to see you here!" The crime lord yelled as he approached him. "Mr. Madrazo, never expected to see you here." Michael said with a poker face. "Yes well. I've heard of a new movie that came out and I wanted to see what it was all about." Martin explained. "Really?" Michael asked. "Yes. This Fap-man is extremely hard to get a pre-released copy of despite my resources." Michael almost dropped his poker face when he heard Martin and he were going to see the exact same film. Really? An organized crime boss is going to see a film like that? Guess anybody who walked through that door wouldn't surprise him. "So… You're seeing Fap-man?" Michael asked. "I guess I will see you in there!" Martin said as he walked on with his men in tow. Michael suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom and he excused himself from his family to go. He went in and stood waiting for a couple of minutes along with a few other men. Soon he stood in the urinal on the far right after another person got done.

"Well this is awkward." Michael heard another familiar voice next to him. "Dave? Really?" Michael asked. "I'm guessing you aren't here to converse with me." Dave said. "No, I'm trying to take a piss." Michael said. "Crest is in the far stall." Dave said. "Lester? How do you know?" Michael asked. "Do you really need to ask?" Dave asked back. Michael then heard Lester trying to drop a deuce as he groaned loudly and breathed a sigh of relief. "Never thought Lester would even venture outside." Michael said. "He's here seeing the same film I am. Unfortunate those circumstances." Dave said. "Don't tell me. Fap-man?" Michael asked. "Unfortunately yes. I guess we'll all be seeing each other really soon." Dave said as he zipped up. "Fate has a way of bringing the wicked back together again." Michael said. Dave only nodded as he walked off and Michael finished up as well. He then walked out of the bathroom only to hear more people pushing their way through and he saw a small group with two familiar faces. "You got to be fucking kidding me." Michael said.

Franklin and Lamar were with a few other people weaving through the crowd as they went directly towards Michael's direction close to the theater. Franklin caught sight of Michael and only nodded as he walked past. Smart kid, nothing suspicious, no need to make a scene, and he doesn't know him. Just like they talked about after the big one. Michael only made his way to the cinema as he walked through the doors into a dimly lit room with a crowd of people. He saw Franklin and his buddies lined up across the front row in the middle of the theater, he also spotted Madrazo and his boys taking up a small area on the far side, Dave was apparently attending the cinema alone, but Michael couldn't see his family. He finally caught sight of them, but it was eerily close to someone he'd hoped he would never have to see again, and with his co-workers no less. Trevor fucking Philips was fidgeting with his seat only to have his coerces on either side of him. "Trevor easy with the seat!" Ron said.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FUCKING COMFY CUSHION RON?" Trevor yelled without even thinking about it. "Sorry." Ron cowered away. "Relax up there man!" Lamar yelled. "All of you shut up I'm trying to Bleet where I am so some creeper can come find me!" A random pedestrian said. Michael saw Lester make his way in on the other side of the theater as he hobbled his way over to one of the only available seats below. "Hey man, can you all just like… You know… Chill out. My dad gets pretty rough sometimes…" Jesse said from the crowd. "Shut the hell up." Cris Formage, the leader of Epsilon, threw a piece of popcorn at the wannabe Jesus. "That's a bit unlike him." Michael said as he made his way to his family hoping not to be spotted by Trevor. "I feel like I would have made a better hero." Milton McIlroy said to his lady friend. "Movie hasn't even started dip-shit." Cletus said an aisle over.

"Shut up they're airing my commercial for BST!" Brucie Kibbutz yelled at nobody in general. Michael finally got to his seat next to Tracey. "Guessing everyone in town is watching this crap." Michael whispered. He even saw some of the people he robbed banks with, Paige, Rickie, and even Packie, the only living legend from the Liberty City job, was hanging out. It wasn't very long before a completely unfamiliar face showed up as well, but it appeared that some of the people knew him, and he soon saw Brucie shoot up from his seat to greet him. "Niko! Bro I never even knew you were still alive!" Brucie almost shouted. "Take it easy Brucie. I am only in town for a visit." He said in a heavy accent. Michael soon realized that Niko was on his way up to the only spot available, next to Michael. The European man sat in the chair and tried getting comfortable. "How you doing pal?" Michael asked. "Okay. I guess." Niko replied as Michael nodded in agreement.

"Getting another pal their Mikey?" Trevor asked from the seat a couple rows down. Michael tried to ignore Trevor's long stare. Of course out of everybody Michael could have come in contact with in public the one that had to make a big scene was nobody but his old pal Trevor. He could hear his mousy comrade whimpering behind Trevor as Michael felt Trevor almost breathing down Michael's neck. Michael didn't want to stand for it anymore so he turned on the spot as slowly as he could and looked Trevor in the eyes. "Buddy, you mind? I'm trying to watch a movie." He said smoothly as Trevor drank it in along with his rage and he sat back down, but not without fidgeting a tiny bit. The European leaned over to Michael and whisper, "Friend of yours?" and Michael looked back at Niko. "Don't ask." Niko only chuckled in an awkward manner.

The lights started to dim down as the movie began and the theatre was alight with previews for upcoming films from directors that didn't matter and actor's faker than a porn stars breasts. That's always how Michael saw these people in the back of his mind, it was all they were, in his day people had more common sense than to make films with grotesque violence and corrupted youth without a storyline tied to it, at least the classics had story, credibility, but these days Michael knew it was nothing more than a distraction for kids growing older than they should. He first caught Jimmy in the can at twelve, Tracey at 13; soon it just became part of everybody's lives, and seen as normal. Michael never did that stuff regularly until he was fifteen or sixteen, now he's hearing from neighbors of all the lewd acts they've caught their children doing. Michael kept seeing the oh so stunning imagery of giant robots fighting each other that captivated everybody but him and some of the other elder folks. Finally the movie just started, and unsurprisingly his kids and some of the other youth in the crowd cheered in glee of this so-called hero.

The start of the film was slow for Michael, and it wasn't until the identity of the main villain that he took an interest, instead of the typical pencil moustache, and monocle wearing hunchback old fart he always saw, he had in his vision a stunning redhead Russian woman in a red dress with knives strapped to her boots. It wasn't because she was a woman that Michael was captivated, but it was because it was different. It wasn't just this voluptuous woman that was a villain, but it was multiple villains, street thugs, murderers, all kinds of villains for this millennial defining hero to string together different items and martial arts moves to relinquish common evil from the streets. It amazed Michael that instead of one primary villain with his matching henchmen to take on an overpowered alien from space, instead he now saw that the true villains walked streets, drove cars, mowed your yard, he saw that anybody could be a threat, a villain, and it amazed Michael in a way he never thought any current generation film could do.

Three hours later when the film was wrapped and everybody started to leave, Michael drove with his family home as he thought everything over, Fap-man, who would have thought such an odd film could define what Michael really longed for after all these years, not the bank robbing, not acceptance, or money, fame, and to a certain degree not even his family could fill the emptiness in his heart, he truly knew what he wanted to do to add to his crime retirement, to add to his family life, his film career, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He drove up to his garage door and parked in the driveway as the kids ran up the stairs chattering about the movie as Amanda strolled in next to Michael with a wide grin on her face of pure joy, he turned to Amanda as she stood in front of him. "Amanda, what did you think of the movie?" Michael asked. "Well, I don't know, compared to most of the films out there I would say it deserves a C at best. Not great, but not terrible you know?" Amanda asked.

"C? Really? Ya got to be kidding me you can't tell me that movie didn't inspire you in some way. That was bar none the greatest eye opener I have ever seen." Michael said as Amanda raised her brows in some sort of surprise. "Maybe eye closer more like, but what was so inspiring about it?" Amanda asked. Michael only shook his head as he climbed the stairs and Amanda only watching him, in rapid pace Michael grabbed different supplies and brought them to the garage. He thought a moment and realized he might not be able to do it alone, there wasn't a doubt Amanda was turned off completely by the idea if he ever brought it up, so he'd have to keep it a secret, he could never get Trevor to agree to something like this, and he wears dresses regularly! Franklin definitely would hate this, plus he didn't seem all too impressed with the movie anyways, and it came down to two candidates, but after Michael was done with his creation he definitely wouldn't have enough to create another for Jimmy, and its also quite obvious he'd have problems, so Michael liked the idea of being able to spend, give or take, quality time, with his daughter.

He quickly sent a text to Tracey from the garage telling her to get down there, and not even a minute later she strolled in. "Daddy when did you learn to text?" She asked as if Michael was eighty years old. "Tracey, I need you, to help me." Michael tried a new gruff voice. "Are you having a heart attack?" Tracey asked squinting. "No I'm trying a new voice. You might also want to start as well, Russian accent maybe you know how to do that?" Michael asked. "Well I can do my Mistress Moose impression from my cam shows. Daddy what is this about?" Tracey asked genuinely concerned her father was not going off the deep end again with some midlife crisis crap. "Tracey, I've been inspired, and I want you to be my sidekick in this journey, me with my weapons expertise and intuition, you with your college smarts and your gymnastics lessons, together we can't lose in the streets." Michael explained excited. "I took gymnastics when I was like twelve but whatever…" Tracey corrected. "Don't worry I will teach you all about weapons, guns, and if you want you can have fun with knives and all that good stuff." Michael explained as Tracey only advanced forward slowly making sure her father wasn't completely insane.

"You're going to put me in danger just to satisfy some old man adrenalin? Please explain or I am going to call the cops." Tracey said. "Tracey, after we make ourselves known, we will be the law. Here is your costume, and I have mine. Tracey it is official, we are going to be legitimate vigilante crime fighters, and our names you ask? Big Daddy and Little Girl!" Michael said somewhat confident. "Umm, maybe you should work on the names daddy…" Tracey said. "But other than that, if it'll make you go back to the couch I'll humor you for a while." Tracey finished. "Yeah the names are a bit odd aren't they? Alright I'll take a bit of time and get back to you." Michael said as Tracey nodded and walked away.

**A/N: So this is basically just a quote unquote pilot to a possible special new series dedicated to Michael and Tracey, I was kind of inspired by the idea that Michael always says that he's the good guy in his story and all, and I thought it would have been a fun little experiment to play around with the idea that Michael would go through a little midlife crisis thing as a vigilante hero along with Tracey of course. Plus I felt like even though his kids weren't a huge focus in the canon story, Tracey was left a little out in the rain through most of the story, at least you could partner up with Jim or Amanda, but Tracey never really got much attention as a side character and I figured it'd be a fun idea to give Tracey a bit of love with Michael. Also if you have any ideas for what their duo name should be let me know in the reviews and if I like yours I'll consider it and possibly even put it in the series. Now a small explanation for my hiatus in case anybody noticed I've been going through several changes and I'm sure everybody's been there, and if you haven't noticed, in fact I'm not sure if it changed, but my pen name is completely different, don't worry it is still me writing to you guys, but I figured new name new chapter. Aside from that I've been having the worst case of writers block, I'll end up pulling up to the computer and just drawing a blank. It doesn't change some of the projects I'm currently working on, and some possible new ideas, and even brand new fandoms I consider myself a part of now. For example I've started playing Watch Dogs and finished the main story, so who knows I might have a few ideas for that, and aside from video games I've started watching some televisions shows, I've kind of just started watching Sherlock, and I am currently midseason seven of Supernatural. I fucking love that show for some reason, it's just really cool. So for some of you out there expect some Winchester fun, a little bit of Pearce, and if I catch up enough on it we'll investigate Holmes. Other than that GTA fics are still on blast to start up again, and probably gonna crank out some other stuff along the way if ideas pop up. Requests? Send em my way. Also for those of you in the US happy belated America day, those in Canada happy belated Canada day, and for the rest of the world I suppose happy every other day. So as always stay sweet readers!**


End file.
